I swear
by Andiee
Summary: A Fluffy and slightly angsty Yuki/Tohru
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Swear  
  
Author: Andiee  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: A Fluffy and slightly angsty Yuki/Tohru.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure exactly how much touching is allowable, so sorry if I allow too much!! And yes, although I used lyrics from the All4One song I swear, I did lines that didn't fit.I skipped lines. Yes, I butchered a song. *whimpers* I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, or have any claim to these characters. They are NOT my property, however, the story line is, so be sure to enjoy it!!!  
  
Yuki looked down at Tohru through his dark eyelashes. He sighed to himself, thinking for what had to be the millionth time, how lucky they were to know someone as magnificent as Honda Tohru. Always caring about everyone else. Her one flaw was that sometimes, she forgot to take care of herself. He let a small smile slide onto his face as she looked up at him. Tohru's face lit up when she saw him smile. A sudden idea caused her to turn faintly pink.  
  
"Yu.Yuki-kun.."She began quietly.  
  
"Hai." He responded, the smile leaving his face. Yuki's violet eyes stared down at her with an intensity Tohru was still unaccustomed to.  
  
"N...never mind!" She whispered, turning a deeper pink. She looked up at the dark night sky. Stars were twinkling over head, shining coldly down at them. She felt a tiny shiver creep through her body as a cold breeze brushed past her, tousling her hair. She smiled as the ribbon Yuki had given her fluttered in front of her face. Yuki reached out and touched the yellow material, letting it slide through his fingers. He stood in front of Tohru, and looked down into her large blue eyes. A blush spread softly across her cheeks. He leaned forward until his face was mere centimeters from hers. Tohru could feel her heart pound in her chest. Butterflies were almost immediately present in her stomach.  
  
"Do you remember Hime?" he asked, showing her the ribbon, small smile on his face. Tohru's mind flooded with the memories of the first time she had seen Yuki laugh like that. How he had truly seemed like the prince all the girls named him to be.  
  
"H-Hai." She said happily. Yuki leaned closer. His eyes fluttered closed as he made contact with her lips. Tohru's eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't been totally prepared for this. But then, how could she? Finally, giving in to the moment, her eyes closed as well, and she simply allowed herself to feel Yuki's lips sliding warmly over her own. The sensation driving the butterflies wild. Tohru opened her eyes slowly as Yuki pulled away. His cheeks were slightly flushed as well. Tohru raised her fingertips to touch her lips.  
  
"Y.Yuki-kun?" She questioned softly. Yuki's eyes drifted open, and an emotion Tohru hadn't seen before was in them. A lump formed in her throat, why is he looking at me like that? She thought.  
  
Yuki turned away, mistaking the surprise on her face for disgust.  
  
"Go.Gomen." he whispered. "I. I don't know why I did that." Yuki began to run, no place in particular, but his heart was aching. He wanted to escape the pain that was shooting through him like daggers. He thought that Tohru was different from normal people. That Akito had finally been proven wrong. That he wasn't weird. Not so weird that no one could know. It wasn't Akito who was wrong, he was. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she didn't feel the same. He wasn't good enough for her. Yuki held back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes. He would absolutely not cry. He would not give Akito that kind of satisfaction. Although Akito couldn't see him right now, that didn't matter, it was the principle.  
  
"Yuki kun!! Matte!!!" Tohru had followed him? He couldn't see her right now. Then again, he couldn't leave her wandering around at night. Yuki slowed his steps until he was standing still. Tohru ran until she was next to him. She bent forward, gasping for air.  
  
"Yuki-kun is fast." She whispered. Yuki made no move. Tohru caught her breath, and stood straight.  
  
"Why did you run?" She asked looking at her feet. "I'm sorry if I did it wrong. I've never done that before, and I'm really slow, so I can't help it." Yuki felt his heart shatter in his chest. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her, momentarily forgetting the disgust, not to mention the curse. A sudden puff of smoke exploded, and Yuki stood a few inches tall, as a mouse.  
  
Tohru fell to her knees. She gently scooped Yuki into her hands, and held him against her as she had done with Momiji.  
  
"Gomen." She whispered pulling him away and allowing him to stand on her cupped palms.  
  
"Iie." He whispered "It's my fault. I thought. I thought it was what you wanted. I was wrong."  
  
"Chigau. I wanted you to. Yuki-kun. Yuki-kun. I love you!" She exclaimed. Yuki's violet eyes widened. Confusion was completely evident in them. He held his breath, waiting for her to continue. "I see the questions in your eyes. I know exactly what's on you mind. You can be sure I know my heart. 'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years." She whispered in response. "You'll only cry happy tears. And I know I make mistakes, but I'll never break your heart."  
  
Yuki looked surprised at the words, he opened his mouth to respond, but enough time had passed, and suddenly, he sat naked before her. Tohru didn't close her eyes this time. Instead, she simply looked into his eyes and handed him his shirt. Yuki shrugged into it. He looked down at her once again.  
  
"Honda-san." he said gently. "I swear like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there. I'll love you with every beat of my heart."  
  
Tohru felt her eyes well with tears. They gently coursed down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Yuki-kun." She said as she pushed up, capturing his lips with her own. Yuki melted into the kiss, allowing her lips to move freely over his own, before he took control. He parted his lips slightly, and he felt her follow suit. He slid his tongue along the edge of her lips. She let out a breathy moan as his tongue slid between her lips. She copied his motions, and swirled her tongue around his, causing a sweet sort of friction. Yuki's hand grasped her arm lightly, and slowly pulled away.  
  
"Honda-san." he whispered reverently. Tohru's head drooped. She felt stung by his words. Why wouldn't he call her Tohru.  
  
"Yuki-kun." She said, tears beginning to form. "Why.. Why did you call me Honda-san?"  
  
Yuki instantly realized his mistake. She thought he was trying to keep her at a distance, even now. Wasn't he? A small voice asked. Didn't he want to keep her at arms length, where he could be secure, but, he thought, it's far too late for that. Yuki's eyes cleared, and he raised her chin, so she was looking at him.  
  
"Gomen" he said sweetly, causing her to shiver, as though he were caressing her with the very word. "Tohru-chan."  
  
Tohru's eyes lit up. She began to throw herself towards him, but stopped short, quickly remembering the curse. Yuki began to stroke her cheek instead, bringing a lovely flush to them.  
  
"Let's go home." He said quietly.  
  
"Hai!" she replied enthusiastically. Yuki slipped into his clothing after Tohru had turned around.  
  
"Ready." He said. Tohru stood up, and walked behind him. After a moment, he reached his hand back, and Tohru rushed forward, grabbing it, and touching her head briefly to his shoulder. Tohru smiled, and felt her heart swell.  
  
Oka-san I had my first kiss tonight. Are you proud of me? I'm in love too Oka-san. So, you don't have to worry about me any more. Yuki is here to protect me... My Yuki. 


	2. Sleepless

Tohru lay in her bed, the door was shut, and all the lights were off. She sighed to herself and remembered Yuki's soft lips on her own. She blushed as she felt her skin heating at the memory. She realized she was no where near getting to sleep, and so she sat up. Yawning, she decided to go get a glass of water.  
  
She heard a faint noise downstairs. Shrugging, she continued her descent down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she saw Yuki standing in front of the fridge. She took a deep breath, and walked quietly forward. She stepped closer to him, and Yuki acknowledged her silently.  
  
"Is something wrong Yuki-kun?" she asked. "Did I make too little for supper?"  
  
"No-" he began.  
  
"That's it isn't it? Or maybe it was bad, so you couldn't eat it!" She exclaimed in dismay.  
  
"No-" yet again he was cut off.  
  
"Gomen-nasai!!! Yuki-kun, I never meant to make it bad, sometimes I make stupid mistakes and I-" Now it was Tohru's turn to be cut off. She was quickly silenced by Yuki's lips on hers. He pressed hard for a moment before stepping back.  
  
"Your food is always great." He said "Because Tohru-chan is such a kind and loving person, it always shows in the food she makes. I always love everything you prepare."  
  
Tohru smiled widely.  
  
"Arigato." She said softly, a blush beginning spread across her face.  
  
Yuki leaned in close, so his lips were next to her ear.  
  
"I want to see Tohru-chan make that face again." He said huskily. "The one before we came home"  
  
Yuki pulled back and began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll be in my room." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Tohru walked up the steps, slowly, both feet hitting the same stair before taking another hesitant step. Anxiety washed over her. What if Yuki hadn't meant it the way she'd taken it? She would be so embarrassed. Tohru covered her cheeks with her hands. She could feel the heat from them. She had to admit, she was curious. What did Yuki want to do? She blushed again as the question stirred up images of Yuki and herself entwined, laying on his soft futon. Tohru's eyes widened as she realized that she was standing in front of Yuki's room. Before she could rush away Yuki had slid open the door, and was standing in front of her. He wore no shirt, and his pants were unbuttoned. Tohru felt her temperature rise several degrees at the mere site of him.  
  
"Close." Yuki murmured "but not quite." He reached down and touched her hand. Tohru closed his hand in her palm, and he pulled her soundlessly into the room. He snapped the sliding door shut behind them. He walked forward until they reached the futon. Yuki slid to his knees, pulling Tohru along with him. She was looking at the ground again. Yuki let out a soft whisper of breath. Tohru felt it on the top of her head. Yuki's hand snuck under her chin, and lifted her head up, so that his eyes were shining down into hers. A smile crept onto his face, which in turn made Tohru smile.  
  
"There." He said. "Don't look so worried Tohru-chan." Tohru swallowed hard as he called her by her given name again  
  
"H-Hai!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yuki felt his heart soften, such trust. She could be here in his bedroom, and smile, as though nothing were happening, nothing bad could happen.  
  
"Tohru-chan." he whispered leaning forward to press his lips to hers. He pressed hard, and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue into the hot, wet cavity of her mouth. Tohru shifted up to increase the contact between their mouths. Her tongue circled Yuki's and she sucked on it gently for a moment before releasing and pulling back. Yuki looked down at her. Fire was rapidly coursing through his body. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted Honda Tohru at that moment. Yuki wanted to take her into his arms and hold her gently, but that was impossible, so instead, he stroked her cheek, then lower, along her neck, down to her collarbone. Tohru began to moan, as he softly nibbled the spot just below her collar bone. Yuki's hand slid lower. He reached the bottom of her shirt and paused for a moment, looking into her blue eyes, dark with desire. Yuki launched himself forward, and he met her lips with fervor. At the same time, his hand slid under her shirt, resting on her side, before moving upward. His hand covered her breast for a moment before he withdrew. His hand slipped out of her shirt and he reached for the bottom again. He pulled his mouth away from hers, and lifted the pajama shirt over her head. Tohru was suddenly conscious. She tried to cover herself, but Yuki pulled her arms to her sides gently.  
  
"Amazing." He whispered. "You're so beautiful, I'm not sure I can move."  
  
Tohru's already flushed cheeks deepened in colour.  
  
"Yuki.kun.." She breathed. Yuki leaned forward and his lips met hers again...  
  
To be continued tomorrow!!!!!! 


	3. finally

"Yuki.kun.." She breathed. Yuki leaned forward and his lips met hers again...  
  
Tohru closed her eyes as Yuki's lips trailed warm moist kisses along her jaw, and down again. Yuki shuffled back a little to make sure their chests wouldn't touch. That was all he needed. Tohru let out a soft groan as his lips moved to her breast. He kissed the spot just above her nipple, before sliding down and gently taking it into his mouth. Tohru felt desire slam through her body, and her eyes closed tighter. She felt a strange sort of tingle begin between her legs. She'd felt it once or twice before, when Yuki looked at her a certain way, or if she thought about him, pictured him in her mind. Tohru imagined Yuki grinning up at her, the way his hair would softly frame his. Why was she imagining Yuki? He was right in front of her, touching her in places no one else had. She opened one eyes first and then the other. Looking down at Yuki, who let go of her nipple with an audible pop.  
  
"Tohru-chan?" he asked, running his hand down her side, until it rested on her thigh. Yuki felt his heart pound in his chest as he waited for her answer, running his fingers along the edge of her skirt.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" she questioned in return, unsure if Yuki was asking for what she thought he might be, but then, what else? Worry creased her forehead as she wondered if she had done something incorrectly, if she was supposed to do something now. Maybe he wanted her to take off her skirt. That must be it; he was tugging at it after all. She reached behind herself and unzipped the small skirt, then kneeling, she pulled it down to the knees, she then fell back and slid it off her legs entirely. She sat before Yuki in only her white cotton panties. She felt self-conscious again as Yuki stared down at her. His eyes darkened, and he let out the breath he'd been holding. She trusted him this much? She gave this much of herself to him? Allowed herself to be so vulnerable, and for what? For a dumb mouse.  
  
Yuki felt tears well up in his eyes, and his hand flew up to cover his eyes. "Chikushou." He said quietly. Tohru felt tears fill her own eyes, she had done something wrong, and now Yuki was upset with her.  
  
"Ano...Yuki-kun. Gomen!!" she exclaimed "I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm stupid, and slow. I've never done this before, so please forgive me when I do the wrong things!!"  
  
Yuki's shoulders shook slightly. She, she thought there was something wrong with her, she was truly the most wonderful person he'd ever met.  
  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry." He said, trying to wipe his face. "You. Tohru-chan. you are perfect. I'm the one who's weird. It's me who should be sorry. But. for once, I want to be normal. Tohru-chan, you don't see me the way everyone else does. You, you see someone who's worth something, and I love that you do. I love you so much, I can barely breathe right now. I'm scared I'll do something that will make you look at me differently." He closed his eyes, and his shoulders lifted, as though a great weight had been removed. Tohru abandoned all reason. His pain was too great, too large for one person to bear, and so, she vowed she would help him carry it. No matter the cost, she would ease his pain, if only a little. Tohru threw her arms around him, not forgetting that he would change, but not caring. Tohru loved everything he was, and this curse had no bearing on her. She felt Yuki's surprise, his hands rose to close around her back, and as they made contact, smoke erupted, and a small mouse and a pile of clothes sat where Yuki had.  
  
"Why. Why did you?" he asked touching his small mouse paws to Tohru's knees.  
  
"Because, I wanted to hug you. I love you. It doesn't matter that you change. I'll always love everything about you." Tohru whispered, picking the mouse up in her hands.  
  
Yuki nodded, and he sat down, waiting until he would change back. He recalled the sweet scent of her shampoo minutes earlier, the feel of her bare chest against his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A sudden pop, and a cloud of smoke came, and left Yuki sitting naked in front of Tohru, who blushed and added in a shy, almost playful tone.  
  
"and now you're undressed too."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened and he laughed a little. He touched his index finger to Tohru's nose, before running it along her lips, and down her neck. This time, he moved lower, down her side, and rested it against her hip, before moving forward and brining his hand to rest against her panties.  
  
Tohru let out a soft breathy groan as Yuki pressed his palm firmly against her crotch, rubbing in a circle. He removed his hand, and lifted it to her shoulder pushing her softly down against the futon. Reaching down, he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, pulling it slowly from her body, leaving her in a complete state of undress.  
  
Yuki held his breath for a moment at the site before reaching down. He trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, teasing every nerve ending in his path, leaving a trail of fire blazing along her skin, that was fueled by his lips following it. Finally he reached the apex and trailed his fingers along the soft wet skin he found there. It was like silk beneath his fingers, and Tohru moaned out loud as his index finger reached the sensitive spot at the front. Yuki's brow furrowed in concentration as he made note of the place he'd just found, continuing his exploration, he slid his finger back down and circled it around her opening, dipping briefly inside before quickly pulling out and reaching up to the button he'd found earlier. Tohru's thighs shook beneath his roaming hand, and her eyes were tightly closed, savoring every sensation Yuki induced in her. She let out a louder moan this time as he dipped his finger inside again. Yuki felt a desire to taste her slam through him, and his tongue quickly replaced the finger at her most sensitive area. He flicked his tongue back and forth against the hard flesh, causing Tohru to cry out in pleasure. Sensing her need, his fingers joined his tongue, sliding in and out of her hot, dripping hole. Yuki felt Tohru writhe beneath him, and he moaned as the thought that he was causing this, causing her to feel all this washed through him. Tohru moaned again, the feeling of Yuki's mouth, his fingers, it was all too much. She could feel something tighten within her. Some inexplicable sensation she couldn't put into words. She knew something was coming and she wanted it so badly.  
  
"Yuki... Yuki, I'm so close. Please. just a-a-a" Tohru covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her scream as Yuki's mouth closed over the nub of flesh, sucking hard. She was thrown over the edge and pleasure slammed into her, the world turned white, and everything lost shape and form as she was transported to a place where only pleasure existed. The sensation faded as quickly as it began and Tohru opened her eyes, looking down at Yuki, who was moving up her body. His lips were moist as he pressed them against hers. She could taste not only him, but herself as well, she shivered with anticipation as Yuki's hardened member was pressed firmly against her thigh.  
  
"Tohru." he began. "We can.. we can stop if. if that's what you want, if you don't want me too, that's okay. I'll understand"  
  
Tohru smiled, her entire face beaming. Of course I want you to silly." She said "I love you, and that's all that matters right now. Just me and you."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened. That was something so unusual coming from Tohru. He felt himself relax, and he placed himself at her entrance. He paused a moment, giving her a chance to reconsider before plunging himself into her. Tohru stiffened as pain shot through her. Yuki flinched as he felt her barrier tear. He froze as soon as he was fully inside her, giving her time to adjust. He held himself up, hands on either side of her shoulders so their chests wouldn't touch.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered huskily, wiping away the tear that had fallen from Tohru's eye. Tohru didn't answer, she simply squirmed against him. Yuki groaned as the feeling poured over him. He was exactly where he belonged. This moment was perfect. His arms went weak for a moment, but he managed to catch himself before falling all the way.  
  
"Maybe..." Tohru whispered, pushing Yuki to his side, and rolling so he lay on his back, with her on top. "it would be easier this way."  
  
Tohru's cheeks were flushed, and a mix of innocence, love and desire radiated from her eyes. Yuki nodded, breathless, lost in the sight of her, lost in his desire, lost in love. Tohru pulled herself up and groaned as her muscles clamped down on him, trying to hold him in place. She slammed back down, and began a slow steady pace. Yuki watched as with every thrust her breasts bounced up and down. The vision before him was too much. Yuki reached forward and grasped her hips, speeding her rhythm, increasing the tempo as he thrust his own hips up every time she came down. The sweet sensations all coming together to drive him over the edge.  
  
"Tohru!" he called as his face contorted in pleasure, he slammed harder, and convulsed, spurting deep inside of her. Tohru moaned and quickly followed him with her second orgasm of the night. She writhed against him grinding hard until at last she was exhausted. She slowly lifted herself off of him, and lay to his side. Yuki leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. The gentle touch causing tears to well in Tohru's eyes.  
  
"I love you." she whispered, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. "I love you too." He responded, kissing away her tears. 


End file.
